Can't Fight This Feeling
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: This story is Eli/Wes. Slash, slash, slash! After Wes finds out Eli has a collection of his favorite comic, Eli invites him over. Slashyness insues. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Pairing: Eli/Wes

All right, my lovelies. I am responding to a challenge thrown down by my slash sister, the lovely Lauryn, aka EvilValenStrife. We both adore Eli, so we wanted to find an unusual pairing for him. She did a wonderfully slashy Eli/Fitz, then challenged me to write an Eli/Wes. I hope it meets everyone's expectations! Without further ado...

(line)

Anya, Anya, Anya... she's all I can think about. She's so pretty, and nice, and she bid on me in the auction! Maybe she can be my first kiss... yeah right. There's no way. She's still in love with Sav. Why not? He's perfect and stuff. And she's so pretty... Oh my god, is that a vintage edition Batman?

I'm so focused on the comic I barely notice the guy holding it until I'm crouched down next to him. It's that new guy, the scary one. Eli, I think his name is? I'm not really good with names. He's looking at me, and it's kind of intimidating, but this is a VINTAGE BATMAN. So I clear my throat and say,

"Nice comic, man," in what I hope is at least a semi-manly voice. He grins this lopsided half-smile and replies,

"Thanks. I've got a ton of them at home," and it's all I can do to keep from letting out a totally embarrassing squeal like a Batman fangirl. I reply with at least some semi-coolness.

"Yeah that's my favorite one." He glances at me, considering.

"Would you wanna come over sometime?" he asked. I was so excited I could barely contain it. I would get to see all those vintage comics?

"Yeah, that would be great!" I exclaimed, forgetting to "be cool" as Dave had told me so many times. Eli grinned that half grin again and nodded.

"All right, meet me after school tomorrow." He pulled himself up off the floor and started towards his classroom.

"See you around, Wes," he called over his shoulder.

I was so excited about the comics that I didn't even realize until later that I'd never told him my name.

(line)

Ok, so I decided to make this multi-chapteral. Because I can =) Hope you liked the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh. My. God. I am so sorry guys! I started school and now I'm Vice President of Model United Nations club, I'm a member of the Gay-Straight Alliance Club, I have six classes and chorus, and I'm stage managing a production of Man of La Mancha. So I haven't had a lot of time to write. Where am I now? Sociology! Yay for not paying attention! =P

oh, P.S.- this is Eli's POV!

(line)

So that kid Wes is coming over to my house today. He's a total geek, but here's a little known secret about me- I love a good geek. Oh, sorry, am I confusing you? Let me make it simple.

My name is Eli Goldsworthy, and I'm gay.

I'm almost positive no one at Degrassi knows this, except maybe Adam, and I didn't actually tell him. He just knows things sometimes.

Anyway, back to Wes. I'd seen him around before, and he was endearingly awkward, like a giraffe who hasn't quite grown into his limbs yet. I'd asked Clare about him, and she told he he was totally girls crazy- basically that he was Anya-crazy. I could've figured that out on my own though- he was pretty obvious.

It was actually sheer fate that Wes saw me with the comic, and that it happened to be his favorite. Well, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that, could I? So I invited him over to see the rest of my collection. His reaction was totally priceless- I thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head.

What could I say? I want him, and I'm going to have him. No matter what.

Now, don't get the wrong idea here- I may be dark, but I'm not into rape. Not even as a fantasy. That's sicker than I'm willing to be. But I can tell from a glance that Wes is a virgin, and with a little... persuasion, I'm pretty sure I could be his first. Or at least his first kiss.

(line)

Ok, my lovlies. This is my Eli perspective. From here on out, I will be writing 3rd person. And don't worry... things will definitly be heating up next chapter. Which should be up later today =D


	3. Chapter 3

Well aren't you guys lucky! I updated TWICE today! This is THE CHAPTER. Where everything truly begins. Oh yes- the SLASH! I'm in kind of an odd, hyperactive moood today, so please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes I make.

(line)

Eli stood outside the school next to his hearse, nervous as hell that Wes wouldn't show up. Maybe he was too freaky, maybe Wes was too scared of him... maybe...

"Hey, Eli," he heard Wes's voice behind him. He turned cooly and gave him his typical half-smile.

"Hey," he said, not betraying the relief in his voice. They got into the car and started towards Eli's house. Wes chatted away the whole time, and Eli just sat and listened, letting Wes's voice wash over him as he drove. It was surprisingly relaxing. They arrived shortly, and Wes followed Eli inot the house. He looked around.

"Wow... it's so normal," he said. Eli grinned.

"What did you expect... coffins and corpses?"

"Sorry," Wes said, flushing slightly. "I kinda speak before I think a lot." Eli shook his head.

"That's what I like about you," he said quietly. Wes's flush grew, spreading over his cheeks and neck. Eli watched, facinated. He licked his lips, reminding himself to take it slow. Like, snail paced. He led Wes up to his room, grinning when Wes's eyes widened at the sight of the comics spread out on Eli's queen sized bed. He sat down on the bed almost reverently, reaching for a limited edition comic hesitantly, finally opening it and looking at it like he was a 12-year old with his first porn. Eli just sat in his desk chair and watched Wes touch his comics, watching his fingers, his lips moving slightly as he read, wondering what those lips would feel like on his. He knew Wes would be hesitant, but Eli was patient- he could wait until he felt comfortable.

"Hey, can I ask you somthing?" Wes suddenly said. He looked a little nervous, and Eli wondered what it could possibly be. He nodded.

"You've kissed a girl before, right?" he asked. Eli grinned. This was just too good. It was like fate was giving him the opening he needed.

"Yeah, sure," he said casually. Wes swallowed.

"How do you do it?" he asked. Eli tried to hold back a triumphant smile.

"I could... show you," he offered. Wes stared at him. "Just between friends," Eli added. Wes swallowed again.

"Uhhhh... I guess, I mean, if its just between us, no one would know..." he trailed off.

Eli got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Wes, pushing the comics onto the floor. He didn't waste any time- he placed a hand on the back of Wes's neck, then placed his lips the other boy's gently, just pressing gently, then pulling back. Wes's lips were soft and a little chapped at the same time. Before Wes had time to recover, Eli pressed forward again, this time lingering, the licking Wes's bottom lip before biting it gently. Wes gasped, and Eli took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, exploring Wes's mouth. It tasted like bubble gum, and it made him smile. He moved his lips gently to Wes's neck, finding his pulse point beating rapidly. He scraped over it with his teeth, and Wes moaned slightly. Eli pulled back, gasping, to take in the sight of Wes sprawled on his bed, his hair messier than usual and his eyes wide.

"Well... that's a beginning," Eli finally managed.

(line)

HAHAAAAAAAAAA! How do you like me now?


End file.
